There are various Internet-based sites through which individuals can obtain and search for event times, fares, and purchase tickets for events from their own personal computer, without ever speaking to or visiting an event agent. For example, the events can be held at a movie theater, stadium, or other similar event locations. However, while these online sites allow for the purchase of event tickets in a somewhat more convenient manner, a user typically has to visit and research several websites in order to locate the best fares and/or times for a given event. In any case, current Internet-based sites are unable to optimally deliver search results for events. Moreover, current Internet-based sites are not able to visually display the search results in an efficient and/or visually pleasing manner. Thus, there remains a need for improved search and presentation capabilities for events.